In the prior art, in a driver circuit for driving a light source to light as applied to luminous shoes, illumination is performed by an action such as the walking or running of wearer. Basically, the circuit and the luminous shoes include a light source that is illuminated by the wearer's shoes hitting the ground so that a motion-activated switch of the circuit is closed via a motion activated switch. The motion-activated switches generally used in the prior arts are mercury, lever, pressure, or spring switches, etc. A driver circuit that utilizes a spring switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,133 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,103.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,103, it is disclosed that power is supplied to light sources in response to a change in the switch from an open position to a closed position to cause the light source to illuminate.
But, in the above prior art, it is impossible to change the illuminating pattern of the driver circuit when the driver circuit is packaged and incorporated in the shoes. So, a drawback in prior art is that the illuminating pattern of the light sources is fixed after the driver circuit has been manufactured.
If one wants to manufacture luminous products having the illuminating pattern that he or she desires, it is necessary to design a special driving means for driving the light sources by the desired illuminating pattern. Thus, increased costs and manufacturing processing delays occur when designing a special driver circuit.
Practically, the driver circuit may be applied to the shoes, headgear, name cards, or bags, etc., and it is unreasonable to apply a limited and fixed illuminating pattern for the various products. Moreover, it may be another problem not to make the illuminating object agree with luminous products by disregarding the individuality of the products, when a fixed and limited illuminating pattern is utilized.